Alucard's Daughter
by zero4life
Summary: what if Victoria and alucard had a child and Victoria died one night. (srry not good at this lol give it a try I promise you'll love it!)
1. Chapter 1

Everything isn't set in stone. Once you know that you learn not to take anything for granted.. Take the advise from a person who's whole life was turned upside down in one night. One single decision can doom you to an eternity of hell or in the same token save your life. My name is Victoria Alexander Hellsing , and this is my story.

It was a cold night in London. The wind was swaying the tree's softly The sound of tree frogs in the cold summer air. A tall figure could be seen in the distance, his coat gently swaying in the breeze. The man looked up into the sky his red glasses seemed to light up in the moonlight, One red eye could be seen from behind the thick glass. " Nights like this make me want a bite to drink. Yes... I couldn't imagine a more... perfect evening." Smiling to himself he began to waltz down the path once again.


	2. Chapter 2

previously: "I am sorry." he whispered. after that everything went black and the world faded underneith me. the only thing I remembered before I calasped was my father voice.

••••••••••••V PROV•••••••••••

all I remember before I passed out was his voice, my fathers voice ... it sounded so gentle yet something about it made me want to cry. I started to come to, I hued voices they sounded familiar in a way, I wanted tryed to open my eyes but the moment I did I a splitting pain in my head. something felt different...my whole body ached from head to toe. my eyes and teeth ached. and my nose felt like it could fall off. "ugh!" I couldn't believe how much pain I was in but then I heard HIS voice and everything stoped. 'WTF! I hear his voice and it stops this is some tripey shit'!' I decided to open my eyes again..but this time I didn't feel any pain. when I opened my eyes I saw HIM, a old dude dressed as a butler, some guy with an eye patch and a big ass braid, when I looked to my right I saw a lady in a suit smoking a cigar. she had long blond hair and glasses. "where the hell am I?" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

I turned my attention to the lady in the suit. "you my dear are at the hellsing orginization. welcome home." "uhh...sorry you must be mixing me up with someone else. I have never been here before. can I please leave?!" I said starting to get irritated.

suddenly the man...my father gave me a sad look then spoke with his velvity voice " you honestly don't remember me my dear?..my beautiful daughter." I staired at him wide eyed. 'WTF IS WITH HIM!' suddenly I felt a surge of energy rush through my body,

I bolted off the bed and out he door away from everyone in that room. they are all **crazy!** I was terrified. suddenly alucard stood in front of me and i hit his chest hard. i landed on the floor with a big "oof". "WHAT THE HELL! I'm going home!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. I could feel my eyes changing color ( **btw. her eyes change Colorado by her emotions)** I look at alucard and see a smile on his face. "what!?" I scream loader. " you are staying here with "me" and the rest of your family. you are my daughter " he spoke with a deep voice. "fuck. you! " I screamed and took out a pistol in my coat. it had silver melted on the bullets. I shot him in the chest. that took him bye surprise, that gave me just enough time to run past him and out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

previously : "fuck. you! " I screamed and took out a pistol in my coat. it had silver melted on the bullets. I shot him in the chest. that took him bye surprise, that gave me just enough time to run past him and out the door.

 **A prov** **:**

"my daughter shot me, she wants to play a game I will give my Victoria a game of hide and go seek!" I shoated out fir everyone to hear. the bullets fell out of my chest and I quickly regenerated.

I zoomed out the door and sniffed the air. my little Victoria thinks she can hide from me? I don't think so... she will be mine once again and Boone will keep her from me again!.

 **V prov** **:**

I ran for dear life into the woods. I know hes my father but he scares the hell out of me. suddenly I was at a waterfall so u stoped to catch my breath. "MY DAUGHTER SHOT ME! SHE WANTS TO PLAY A GAME I WILL GIVE **MY** VICTORIA A GAME OF HIDE AND GO SEEK!"

"Oh Shit! I am dead meat!" I have to hide or do something so he wont find me I thought out load. but it was too late for the man in red had found me. he looked feirce and..and angry! I was terrified of what was to come to me."

 **a prov** **:**

 **" NOW VICTORIA WILL U COME BACK TO THE MANOR** **WITH ME?! U ARE GOING TO COME BACK WITH ME WITHER** **YOU LIKE IT OR NOT...DO U UNDERSTAND?!"** I shouted at her. I was pissed off ... and to top it off she was scared of me, she shouldn't be afraid of ger father.

 **v prov** **:**

I looked at him with pure terror. " fine.. but know I will never talk or look at you." I spat at him and ran off towards the manor.

 **sorry people '! thus is short and isn't a very good chapter but I felt lime I needed to do this :) comment, like, tell ur** **friends about me also if u have ANY suggestions please let ME know ... the first person 2 do this I will help u out anyway I can :)**


	4. Chapter 4

blockquote  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="103fbd19af551b61e3f21c0a7e381557"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"recently .../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6c79766188f07743d26a0561eccf04ed"I looked at him with pure terror. " fine! ! just leave me the f*ck alone!." I spat at him and ran off towards the manor. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="24da8ab12514f6209375ad97563c5299" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"v prov : /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8376602c943d6903ade968e2d51177e4" all I felt was hatred and fear. why I felt these two amotions I don't know, I just did... as I was running to the manor I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. 'not again!' I mentally screamed in my head. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9dc76f5b7a12e2c448a2dcbfde54a856" I droped tto th ground in pain. "kyahhhh!" I screamed in pain. I could feel my teeth start to ache, and my eyes start to burn. the sharp pain slowly worked its way through my hole body then stiled at my heart my heart. "DAD!" I screamed In pain. that was the last thing I remembered then everything went black. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="76ebdc30e276e2d1a94a9fd81e9e1f8b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A PROV : /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="03876cd7e682ed880aac581985eb2e20" I was walking back to the manor when suddenly I heard Victoria scream "DAD!" this cant be good I thought to myself. I ran to where her scent was but when I got there I saw Victoria lying on the ground grabbing her chest. I held her in my arms. "you'll be ok Victoria, my child u will be alright." Iwispered in her ear. I knew what was happening to her. her vampire genes were almost done developing. I quickly spit my wrist and opened her mouth. almost instantly she held my arm in place and started drinking my blood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="227a79218de503a1a16b8f426e2958be"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"V PROV : /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e1a80ea56743dd7b9dfe561583b0dd78" I could taste something sweet, it tasted like something I had never tasted before, and i couldn't stop drinking. I opened my eyes to see my dad feeding me his blood. but at that instant panic ran through my head and it hit me what that sweet delectable taste was, it was infact my father blood. I quickly jumped out of his arms and ran towards a tree. "holy hell! I just drank blood " I mentally screamed in my head. suddenly I found myself crying tears of blood. "just great now I'm crying bloody tears! what the f * ck am I!" i screamer out load. "span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"you are the daughter of vampires. " /spana voice rang inside my head. suddenly my father was right infringe of me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="83929494387ad5867f5dffe9a0275f75" " em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you are my daughter. Victoria. Alexander. Hellsing.!" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b34501d0e8378c3da55c366645de7bc9" my father spoke to me in his deep voice. " I know that u are my father, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Alucard. /spanthe king of darkness. the vampire king. I was taken from you and my mother when I was very young. the ascariot orginization were the ones who killed serias, my mother.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7c6601f052d1b984ca30056814d5b794" I was raised by Alexander Anderson. hes actually not as bad as you people take him for." I paused for alucard to process the information but he just looked at me shocked so I continued my little story. " as I was saying I was raised by Alexander Anderson. he tought me how to walk, how to talk, how to keep my vampire instincts hidden away, but since I had kept them hidden for so long my body had given out. Alexander had taught me all about the hellsing orginaztion and their span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"pet. /em/spanthey kept me hidden away for all these years teaching me and training me so I could kill you but I don't have the hheart to kill my own flesh and blood." I finished speaking to alucard. I looked him in the eyes but I didn't like what iI saw. I saw pure anger in them. next thing I knew alucard had charged at me full on speed. "stop!" I screamed but that didnt do anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b2fe4ef752ff9891ba7794ae5d49494c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A PROV. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ce48b289aafff45853afc0b75cf5dcc7"I was feriouse she set me up and was sent to kill me. 'ha!' like she could kill the vampire king!. Victoria screamed stop but I just could not control my temper. I knocked her out, quickly scooped her up and walked into a portal. as quickly as I walked into the portal we were in the basement of the hellsing estate. I gently placed her in my coffin and watched her sleep. /p  
/blockquote 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6a1ecf5b601c3735c776312df4f1f97"previous: I was ferrous she set me up and was sent to kill me. 'ha!' like she could kill the vampire king!. Victoria screamed stop but I just could not control my temper. I knocked her out, quickly scooped her up and walked into a portal. as quickly as I walked into the portal we were in the basement.,u u/ of the hellsing estate. I gently placed her in my coffin and watched her sleep.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ad58dbeb6f462158de49e7492d01390"******Vspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"PROV*****/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45a76d88c8f76a8e1ec1f6933a45ce6e"all i could see was darkness. "span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you are the daughter of the vampire." /em/spanthat one sentience rang in my head... why is this happening to em style="box-sizing: border-box;"me? /emi thought to myself. suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a load noise. "ugh...what the hell?" i said with a weak voice. as soon as i opened my eye's, my fathers face comes into full view. kyaaaa! i screamed in his face. suddenly my body switched to attack mode. i felt a burning sensation in my eyes and teeth o 9, suddenly i could make out every last detail in the dark damp dungeon my father alucard calls home. i jumped out of the coffin i was in but was pushed on to the cold floor. eventually the burning sensation in my eyes and teeth subsided and i felt normal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="137fc7cd17dc095e583d84d966a4cbef"Aprov.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c5b260e7ea5ce60d24f6cdca867fd5d"I heard her thoughts in her head. "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"why is this happening to m/span/eme" she spoke in her head. this made me laugh. suddenly she started to stir around and get up..."ugh...what the hell?" she spoke weakly. i just continued watching what she would do. shes a very interesting girl,just like her mother. suddenly her body jerked and her eyes finally looked like a true Nosferatu. a deep red teeth sharpened they looked like mine. my daughter looked around the room as if she was seeing me and everything for the first time clearly. " da...i mean alucard what they hell is your fucking problem!" Victoria screamed at me. i was taken by surprised at her,but i quickly regained myself and gave her one of my trade-marked smiles. Victoria just glared at me with her beautiful red eyes that shone in the darkness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c9b8f239362f0e3267f7ae43d9cc8bb"vprov .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80f62c1232ccda9ca5b835814943fc25"after the burning sensations stopped i went full blown ballistic on my father. " i'm leaving" i calmly stated. my father, alucard looked at me in the eyes and gave one of his trade mark laughs. "NO YOUR NOT! why would i let u go so easily? you are born of noble blood my blood! your staying with me so deal with it my little flower."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="146e1ce3cd5308a529e808d23e54b06f""no i don't think you heard me clear enough FATHER, i AM leaving so deal with that." i spoke with as much venom in my voice as i could. i got up from the ground and concentrated on doing a portal just like dads. guess what it worked! i thought about my destination and jumped in. immediately i was back i'm the woods./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a3a201ed8b9cbd82b77e05209510c91"suddenly i heard a crunching sound. there right in front of me was my dear father Alucard with a smirk. if looks could kill...well u know the rest./p 


End file.
